Sub-Zero
Once known as Victor Petrikov, a former cryogenetics, was transformed into Sub-Zero: A vengeful being whose only goal is to save his teenage sister, Elsa. Characteristics *'Name': Victor Petrikov *'Codename': Sub-Zero *'Age': 20s *'Hair': Ice White (formerly blonde) *'Eyes': Blood Red (formerly blue) *'Likes': His sister *'Dislikes': his sister being in pain, captured, near death, Ferris Stagg *'Family': Elsa Petrikov (teenage sister) Appearance Human Mutation Background Victor Petrikov began his interest in cryonics at a young age. Cooles eventually began a career in cryogenics at Eco-Corp. his sister ran away from home to live with his brother, both becoming each other’s family. Elsa was eventually diagnosed with a terminal illness known as McGregor's Chorea with no known cure. Later, he was hired by Ferris Stagg, the CEO of Eco-Corp. Stagg wanted Victor to help advance the secret cryoweapons program within Eco-Corp, with Victor as the leader of the project. In exchange, Ferris agreed to help devote Eco-Corp resources to finding a cure for Elsa’s malady. Meanwhile, Ferris was more interested in how Victor had managed to put Elsa into cryostasis. Stagg convinced Victor to keep working on the weapons program by promising to find a cure for Elsa's illness. When Victor realized that Stagg did not have any intention of following through on their deal, he decided to research a cure himself without Stagg’s help. When Ferris found out about this, he threatened to cease Cooles' activities and pull the plug, which meant ending Elsa's life. With the help of two guards, Stagg proceeded to assault Victor. In the middle of the struggle Victor was pushed by Stagg into his own experimental cryo-cannon which froze a guard and caused a container of cryogenic fluid to explode and empty its contents on him and the other guard. The liquid caused heavy damage to his nose and mouth, but transformed him and the guard’s metabolism into a cold-blooded body. Victor passed out, assuming to die at close range exposure. Stagg managed to escape the scene and placed the lab under quarantine. The other guard tried to flee but died of heat stroke upon exiting the hyper-cooled lab due to his mutated state. Stagg still kept his body in stasis to study, while Elsa’s was never heard from again. After nearly a year, Victor woke up, freezing the room. With snow white hair, ice blue skin, he emerged a new being. But due to the effects of the cold, his lips from his upper and lower jaw were damaged, along with his nose, needing to be removed. That, and he could no longer survive out of the sub-zero environment, as the guard who was affected by the same coolant, died of heatstroke when he left the room after the explosion a year ago. But he discovered that his body now had the ability of Cryokinesis: the ability to start and control ice. But controlling it was difficult. After he killed two of the technicians, he ‘convinced’ the surviving scientist to create a suit that would sustain him as well as keep his powers under control. Now all that was left for him… was revenge. As it was a dish best served cold. Personality Even as a child, Victor had a fascination with cryogenics. In his adult years, Victor began a career in cryogenics at Eco-Corp, where he would support his little sister, Elsa, as their parents passed away. Tragically, however, Elsa was diagnosed with McGregor’s Chorea. With no cure, Victor obsessed over finding one until Ferris Stagg, the CEO of Eco-Corp presented Cooles with a deal: Victor would create cryogenic weapons for Eco-Corp and in return, Stagg would dedicate to finding a cure for Elsa's Chorea. However, once Victor discovered that Stagg had no intention of following on their deal, Victor committed company espionage and would cure Elsa himself. Once Stagg discovered this, he was enraged and this caused a fatal accident which supposedly killed Victor Cooles and his sister. Unbeknownst to him, however, Victor survived and returned as Sub-Zero, a professional criminal who couldn't survive outside of a sub-zero temperature, but could also create one. After his transformation, Victor became ruthless and vengeful and displayed psychopathic behavior. One of the most obvious traits was his blatant disregard of human life and disregard of others. Sub-Zero had no qualms about killing innocent people if they were in his way against to get revenge on Ferris Stagg. Sub-Zero still loves his sister, Elsa (who he's put in cryo-stasis) and still searches for her cure in the hopes she can live the life he never had for both of them. After his transformation, Sub-Zero had taken up sadistic tendencies, the most obvious one was when Victor crushed Ferris’ broken hand as payback for ‘killing’ his sister. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Cryokinesis': Due to his exposure to the experimental coolant, Sub-Zero not only has to live in a sub-zero environment, he can create one. He’s capable of firing ice blasts directly from his hands. If he can concentrate enough, he can create a blizzard in a room. *'Superhuman Strength': Due to his condition and the advanced circuitry in his suit, increases his strength ten fold, making him quite formidable. *'Immortality': his body had become permanently altered to suppress the body’s aging process, rendering in affect making him immortal. He can survive sub-zero freezing environments, but intense heat can cause massive heat stroke to his frozen metabolism. Abilities *'Scientific Genius': specialty in cryogenics, he also has an expertise in cryonics when he successfully placed his sister into suspended animation without any cellular tissue damage. *'Hand to Hand Combatant' Equipment *'Cryo-suit' Relationships Sub-Zero's Relationships Gallery Sub-Zero, Cryo-suit and Anatomy.JPG|Cryo-suit and Mutated Anatomy Voice Actor Maurice Lamarche Trivia *Victor Petrikov/Sub-Zero was inspired by Ice Villains like Mr.Freeze and the Ice King. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains